life saver
by wonderwinterland223
Summary: The doctor is alone, he knows many a people, yet he is still alone. He travels in his tardis through time and space saving the universe from evil and promoting the good. Everyone thinks that he is dead, but he is alive, keeping the people he cares about safe from being hurt. The doctor knows how much pain can hurt a person. He is in so much pain but will one boy change that for hi


Prologue:

The doctor is alone, he knows many a people, yet he is still alone. He travels in his tardis through time and space saving the universe from evil and promoting the good. Everyone thinks that he is dead, but he is alive, keeping the people he cares about safe from being hurt. The doctor knows how much pain can hurt a person. He is in so much pain but will one boy change that for him?

Chapter 1

"Thank you New York!" the boys said into their microphones. It was their third concert this week. Niall was the most tired of them all, he hadn't been sleeping in weeks, and he hadn't been eating in days. There was something wrong with him but he did not know what. The boys walked off the stage and all piled in a group hug except for Niall who lingered off into his dressing room. Once he shut the door, he doubled over in pain grabbing for something to hold on to while the pain subsides. He slowly stood up and walked over to his small bathroom that is attached to the room. He looked himself in the mirror and sees blood coming from his nose and mouth. By now this has become normal for him. He knows he is sick, he knows that he will not last long, and he knows that he has to tell the boys sooner or later. He cleaned up the bloody mess and changed his clothes to go meet the awaiting fans.

Meeting the fans had gone by rather quick with the exceptional screaming and crying girls that had started to give Naill a headache. Once the boys had gotten into the van, they noticed Naill was unusually quiet. "Hey, mate. You okay?" Zayn laid a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't get enough sleep last night." The boy shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing.  
"You sure? I haven't seen you go to bed for weeks, your usually the first one to go to bed." Harry had now entered the conversation setting his elbows on his knees with his chin in his hands. "Yeah, and I haven't see you eat in days." Liam piped up from behind harry.  
" I SAID IM FINE!" The Irish boy yelled startling every one. Louis was about to add his input, when the van had stopped abruptly. "What the bloody hell was that?!" Louis screamed griping Harry's shoulder. "Stay here boys!" Paul yelled as he opened his door and ran towards what ever had made him stop. They pulled down the blinds and stayed a quiet as possible just as they had been told to do when something went wrong. The outside was quiet for the most part, besides a metal clanging that was coming from in front of the van. The clanging got closer and closer while the boys crowded closer and closer together under a small blanket. Soon the metal sound had stopped and was followed by a scream and banging on the side of the van. One of the boys pulls of the sheets and runs outside to see what is going on. Niall had caught a glimpse of a ZAP tattoo and knew that it was zayn. The rest of the boys followed suit and came to find robots marching around the block. They were gob smacked and almost did not notice that Paul was being drug away by two metal robots. He was yelling for them to run away, but before they could run, a large group of metal robots surrounded them. While Louis and harry were hanging on to each other zayn and Liam were trying to get some information out of the robots. Niall was in a daze, not knowing what to do, he was getting claustrophobic, and he could feel the familiar pain creeping into his body like a snake. His nose started dripping blood, which eventually spilled out of his mouth. He could taste the iron in his mouth and then he noticed a man in a brown coat with a bowtie, calmly walking over to a big blue telephone box. How this man could be taking a phone call when people were being taken away against their will, there was no telling. The big blue box started to disappear with an ear splitting shrill. Niall was to caught up to see that the robots had started backing away slowly, and their was a breeze forming around the group of boys. Niall had closed his eyes and covered his ears in a a crouch. He could feel the blood dripping down from his nose and mouth forming a small puddle under him; he soon lost consciousness and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
